The End of The Last Time Lord
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Ben le titre vous dit tout. Petit OS sur la fin de notre cher Docteur. 13/Jack Friendship.


**Titre**** : The End of the Last Time Lord**

**Spoilers**** : Saison 4 parce que je cite River Song**

**Disclaimer ****: La série Doctor Who, ses personnages et le tournevis sonique du Docteur ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout ceci appartient à la BBC.**

**Résumé ****: Ce sont les derniers instants du Docteur dans sa 13éme régénération, mais heureusement il n'est pas seul. **

**Note ****: Pardon pour les fautes. Et pardon de citer River Song même si c'est que sur quelques lignes. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ne l'aiment pas, mais moi je l'aime bien, et je pense même écrire une petite fic sur elle. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

L'alarme venait de se déclencher, c'était donc le moment de faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux... Courir ! Le Docteur savait très bien que les Sontariens n'étaient pas loin derrière eux à présent.

Jack avait bien compris lui aussi, et il courait juste à côté de lui, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Danger, aventures, découvertes, complots intergalactiques et mort quasi certaines ? Rien de tel pour rendre les deux hommes heureux.

Ils étaient là car un vaisseau Sontarien était en train d'attaquer une fois de plus la Terre. Un seul vaisseau avait anéantit les bases les plus armées de la planète, sans faire trop de dégâts côté civil. Ils n'avaient attaqué que les bases militaires heureusement, ils auraient pu y aller plus durement et détruire petit à petit tout les continents de la planète Terre alias Sol 3.

Mais d'après l'ordinateur de bord que le Docteur avait piraté à l'aide de son tournevis sonique, les Sontariens avaient appelé leur flotte au cas où, et elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris le Docteur c'est qu'ils n'attaquaient pas la Terre pour s'en emparer, ils faisaient ça car ils avaient passé une alliance avec une autre planète, la planète Barcelone.

Il n'aurait jamais cru ça de la petite planète espagnole, à croire que les choses changes. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il y était aller avec Rose, savourant la bonne météo, rencontrant des gens très amicaux, et se nourrissant des plats locaux.

Toujours en courant, le Docteur indiqua un couloir vers la droite, chemin plus rapide pour accéder au TARDIS. Mais lorsqu'ils s'y engouffrèrent, ils virent que la porte était bloquée.

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent net, et commencèrent à partir dans l'autre sens mais ils étaient prit au piége. Les Sontariens étaient juste derrière eux. Il n'y avait aucune issue.

Un des Sontariens qui semblait être le chef s'avança. Comme tout les autres il ne devait pas dépasser les 1m50 et était chauve.

"Je suis le Colonel Skaarl. Vous êtes à notre merci, Docteur. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous échappez."

"Vous ne pouvez pas vendre la Terre au Barcelonais. La Terre est indépendante, et ne cherche pas la guerre." cria le Docteur, tentant de leur faire entendre raison.

"Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Nous exécutons simplement notre part du marché. Bien que cette mission nous permet de nous débarrasser de vous. Vous êtes notre ennemi depuis bien trop longtemps."

Skaarl leva son laser et le pointa en direction du Docteur qui ne bougea pas. Le Sontarien appuya sur la gâchette, et le Docteur ferma les yeux, immobile, s'attendant à sentir le faisceau à travers son corps. Mais rien n'arriva, et lorsqu'il attendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'écroule, il ouvrit les yeux. Jack s'était placé entre lui et l'arme, et s'était prit le coup de laser à sa place. Ce bon vieux Jack était toujours prêt à tout pour le protéger, surtout dans sa 13éme et dernière régénération.

"Son sacrifice n'a servit à rien. Cela n'empêchera pas Barcelone d'envahir la Terre, ni de vous sauver."

Skaarl leva à nouveau son arme, et visa le Docteur en pleine poitrine. Le Gallifreéen ne ferma pas les yeux cette fois, et se prépara à ce qui l'attendait.

Le rayon laser l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, entre ses deux coeurs. Il sentit ses veines s'enflammaient alors que ses jambes fléchissaient sous son poids et il s'écroula sur le sol du vaisseau, face contre terre, juste à côté de Jack qui n'avait pas encore ressuscitait de sa mort.

Le Docteur entendit des bruit de pas, et quelqu'un le retourna de ce qui supposa être un coup de pied. Skaarl encore une fois, du moins il supposait, il avait vraiment du mal à distinguer un Sontarien d'un autre.

Le Colonel s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus une nouvelle fois, mais il fut interrompu dans son acte par une le son d'une autre alarme aigue.

"On dirait que c'est votre jour de chance, vous allez vivre quelques minutes de plus, et vous pourrez assister à la domination de votre chère planète." Skaarl fit un signe à sa troupe et ils firent demi tour laissant pour mort les deux hommes par terre.

**o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

La première chose que Jack entendit en se réveillant, se fut la respiration lourde et difficile de quelqu'un à côté de lui. Son cerveau tilta immédiatement : Le Docteur. Il leva la tête et vit qu'il était juste à côté de lui. En un battement de paupière l'humain fut à côté de lui, soutenant la tête de Docteur dans ses mains.

"Jack..." dit le Docteur d'une voix faible, presque un murmure.

"Je suis là Docteur, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une blessure de rien du tout..."

Et c'était vrai, Jack avait toujours était là depuis sa 11éme régénération, toujours égale à lui même, si ce n'est quelques années en plus. Même si ce cher Jack continuait à vieillir, le processus était fortement ralentit et c'est pour cela qu'on pouvait croire qu'il n'avait prit qu'une dizaine d'années en plus de 600 ans.

Jack, le seul de ses compagnons à être rester auprès de lui, du moins c'était le seul qui le pouvait. Tout les autres étaient morts... Martha, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Hannah, Donna, Sally, Rose et River. Bien évidemment ce n'avait pas été un choix de leur part, le temps avait fait son oeuvre et les avaient emporté. Et cela avait été la même chose pour Jack, il avait vu vieillir puis mourir les êtres qui lui avaient été cher. Jack était resté auprès d'eux par pur loyauté et amour, mais lorsque ces anciens partenaires de Torchwood l'avaient quitté, il avait décidé de rejoindre le Docteur puisque plus rien de le retenait sur Terre.

A présent Jack savait ce que vivait le Docteur au quotidien, voir ses amis vieillir sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire.

Le Docteur sentit la main de son compagnon sur sa joue, cette main passant de temps en temps dans ses cheveux _enfin_ roux. Le Docteur tourna son regard vers Jack. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à contenir ses larmes. "Qu'est ce que je dois faire Docteur, je veux dire..."

"Rien...C'est la fin Jacky Jack Jack." Il lui sourit, il savait que Jack détestait ce surnom.

Il avait 1562 ans. 1562 ans et sur le point de mourir. Pour la toute dernière fois. Et étrangement, il ne se sentait pas désespéré, triste ou même en colère, il allait enfin avoir le repos qu'il méritait. Il avait mené tant de combats et de batailles, vécu tellement d'aventures dans ses longues vies qu'il n'avait aucun regret. A part peut être celui de laisser la Terre sans protection, cette belle petite planète en qui il avait trouvé refuge.

"Mais, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. La flotte Sontarienne arrive et..." La voix du pauvre Jack tremblait, et les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur ses joues.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Jack, la Terre est en sécurité pour le moment. J'ai programmé l'ordinateur de bord des Sontariens pour attaquer les vaisseaux Barcelonais... Ça devrait être assez pour le faire comprendre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'en prendre à ma chère planète." Il fit un petit sourire à Jack pour le rassurer mais même ce simple geste semblait lui prendre une énergie considérable. C'était comme si toute son énergie était drainée par une force extérieure.

"Mais comment... La Terre... sans vous..." Jack essuya les larmes avec sa main.

"Ne parle pas de ça Jack." Le Docteur marqua une pause, et Jack vit qu'il était en train de se concentrer pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Le Docteur n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi douloureux, peut être parce que les autres fois, le processus de régénération avait déjà commencé " Tu te rappelles notre première rencontre ? "

"Oui, veste en cuir, grandes oreilles, et un côté possessif quand il s'agissait de Rose...N'est ce pas Mr Spock ?" Jack se remémora la scène, la toute première fois ou il était rentré dans le TARDIS. Le Docteur lui avait refusé cette danse, mais depuis il s'était rattrapé au grand malheur du Docteur.

Le Docteur tenta de rire un instant mais la douleur qui lui transperçait la poitrine l'en empêcha. Il reprit son souffle et recommença à parler. " J'aimais sincèrement Rose, alors quand tu la amené sur ton vaisseau et que tu as dansé avec elle sur le toit, sur du Glenn Miller, j'ai pas vraiment supporté." Il marqua une pause puis reprit. " Et la fois avec les Jailisars quand... quand River, toi et moi on s'est retrouvé attaché l'un à l'autre..." Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, et le rayon laser qui lui avait passé à travers lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une tonne de plomb sur la poitrine, l'empêchant de reprendre correctement sa respiration.

Jack éclata de rire, se souvenant très bien de cette aventure. "Oui, il vous a fallu une semaine pour défaire ces fichues menottes. River n'en pouvait plus de devoir se doucher avec nous, du moins avec moi. Elle a essayé de me découper le bras avec mon blaster sonique qui tire des carrés pour se libérer..."

"Ça c'est parce que tu... tu essayais de la draguer... mais qu'elle n'était pas sensible à... à ton charme."

Jack secoua la tête. "Vous avez choisi la seule personne qui n'était pas sensible à mes phéromones du 51eme siècle."

Le Docteur prit un air sérieux et fixa ses yeux verts dans ceux du Capitaine. "Pas la seule..." répondit le Docteur faisant clairement à sa propre personne. Il aimait sincèrement Jack mais pas dans le sens qu'aurait voulu le Capitaine.

"Je vous aime Docteur, pour la vie. Et Dieu sait que ma vie va être longue..." Et le Capitaine se remit à pleurer.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, et tous ces muscles se contractèrent. "J'ai mal... Arghhh."

"Ça va aller Doc. Je vous le promet." Jack prit la main froide du Docteur dans la sienne et la serra, essayant avec ce geste, de faire passer une multitude de sentiments. Mais il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau. Il avait vécu tellement de choses avec cet homme, vu tellement d'endroits et d'époques qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas retenir sa tristesse de le voir partir.

"Ne pleure pas Jack... Ce n'est pas la fin... Tu vas me revoir, dans ton futur, tu vas me revoir... pas comme ça bien sur...Mais tu me reverras alors ne soit pas triste Jack."

Jack ne posa pas de question sur ce que venait de dire. Il comprendrait ce que voulait dire le Docteur en temps voulu.

"Retourne au TARDIS...procédure d'urgences... te ramènera chez toi..." annonça difficilement le Docteur qui sentait peu à peu ses forces le quitter. C'était donc comme ça la mort ? La douleur, le froid puis la mort ?

"Je ne vous laisse pas ici. Je vais vous aider à aller au TARDIS." Jack était déjà prêt à l'amener au TARDIS, et même à le porter s'il le fallait mais le Docteur l'interrompit dans son geste.

"Non...Trop tard." Et Jack sentit la main du Docteur glisser de la sienne. "On a eu de bons moments, hein Jack ?" demanda le Gallifréen, ses yeux ne se détachant pas du visage de Jack.

"Des moments géniaux Docteur. Des moments géniaux."

Mais Jack savait que le Docteur n'avait pas entendu ses derniers mots. Le Docteur venait de mourir.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_La fin est un peu brutale c'est vrai. Mais bon j'ai supposé que le plus simple était le mieux._

_Mais c'est vrai que je suis pas vraiment contente de cette fic, je sais pas il y a un truc qui me gêne._

_En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis, grâce au petit bouton sonique juste en dessous._


End file.
